Some Things Left Unfinished
by Pink Lychee
Summary: In the last four years, Link has worked in Hyrule Castle. But sometimes his memories of Ilia continue to make him question why he didn't take the chance to prove how much she means to him. Link/Ilia


**INFORMATION**

**Disclaimer**: _The Legend of Zelda_ belongs to Nintendo.

**Synopsis**: In the last four years, Link has worked in Hyrule Castle. But sometimes his memories of Ilia continue to make him question why he didn't take the chance to prove how much she means to him.

**Pairing**: Link/Ilia

* * *

><p><strong>Some Things Left Unfinished<strong>

* * *

><p>Link continued watching the rain drops splash against the window from inside one of Hyrule Castle's warm rooms and almost forgot to listen to the words coming from Princess Zelda's voice.<p>

"...sure everything will be in order, am I correct, Link?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he followed a single droplet that slid down the windowpane and remembered the days when he used to do the same in the comfort of his home in Ordon. The side of his head was resting on the cool stone wall while his arms were crossed in front of his chest. No longer did he wear his signature green Hero's garment. Those days were long in the past. Now he stood before the Hyrule's princess dressed in his formal military wear.

Yet, even though he was looked the part, Link was not responding to her royal highness, not until she began to call his name repeatedly.

"Link...? _Link_," Zelda emphasized to capture his attention.

Her last attempt proved fruitful as Link abruptly peeled himself away from the wall, straightened his postured and finally answered her.

"Forgive me, Princess," he said quietly.

Zelda only half smiled at him as she sat in her large chair behind the desk in her study. Her silent expression could have been interpreted as nothing but stoicism by others but Link could see some concern clouding her eyes as she replied.

"You seem very distracted today. Is there something on your mind, Lieutenant?"

Link shook his head. "It's nothing. May I ask you to repeat what you just said? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention..."

"I'd much rather hear you tell me why you were so contemplative just now."

Sucking in a small breath, Link quickly tried to organize the right words because he knew that Zelda wasn't making a request; she had seen right through his tiny lie. The more he tried to find the best way to answer her, the more ridiculous he felt his words were going to come out. In the end, Link settled on the simplest answer he could offer.

"Ordon."

"Your home village?"

He nodded.

"How long has it been since you've left?" Zelda asked.

"Almost four years, I think," Link answered.

After Ganondorf had been defeated and the Mirror of Twilight was destroyed, Link left Ordon behind and came to Hyrule to enlist in the military. As he answered Zelda's questions, he suddenly became aware of how long it really had been since he had been home. He had not seen any of his old friends and neighbors in quite some time.

"Are you thinking of returning home, Link?" Zelda asked him again.

Then Link quietly allowed her question to linger in his mind. He thought about Ordon, about the kids and wondered how much they've grown, about his neighbors and whether they were well, about Fado and the farm and how he was fairing without him, about the mayor and his daughter. His thoughts paused at the mention of Ilia. In all honesty, he was curious about how and if she had changed. What was she doing now? Helping her father with the village affairs? Tending to the animals? Does she still miss him?

"Maybe," he answered automatically without much control.

"Did you leave someone important behind?"

Link's lips parted slightly in surprise but Zelda only eyed him carefully with her usually graceful manner. It didn't take long for Link to smile and chuckle lightly at her inquiry. Princess Zelda truly wasn't the keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom for nothing.

"A friend of mine," he said.

"I think it'll be good for you to go back," Zelda said. She got up from her seat and crossed the room towards him. "I was talking about security measures for the upcoming festival in Castle Town. But you deserve to take a vacation."

"I should finish my job here first, Princess," Link insisted.

An unsettling twinge grew in the pit of his stomach as his head began to fill with images of Ordon—of Ilia. Then he imagined his absence from the festival that was scheduled to take place in a few days time and shook his head.

"I can't walk away from duty."

"I will let your subordinates know of your situation," Zelda ensured.

Link almost opened his mouth to protest against her but decided against it. Being her good friend, Link knew how persistent Zelda could be. So when he finally agreed to accept her offer, her smile grew and she gave a small laugh.

"That friend of yours," she said. "She must be special to you."

"We—well she's someone I—" Link scrambled for words. "We're childhood friends." He found himself smiling as he finished speaking.

Zelda stood before him by the window. She had been gazing out at the rain as he had done, but turned to give him a warm smile and spoke in her gentle voice.

"Do you miss her?"

Link's hand reached up to touch the worn out thin rope that hung around his neck. It was tied to the whistle that Ilia had given him years ago. He never let it leave his side—not only because it was useful for calling Epona, but it was the only thing he had to remember Ilia by. He slowly nodded his head to answer Zelda's question.

"It would appear to me that you have strong feelings for her as well."

How in Hyrule was Zelda gaining such assumptions about him without even asking persisted questions? Link wondered. Every question, every statement that she made felt right on point, piercing into his very heart and peering into his deepest feelings. Have they've really become such close friends that she could do that? He even wondered if the Triforce she held gave her some kind of telepathic ability. Or perhaps, he thought, it was the female instinct?

While lost in his wonderment, Link hadn't even noticed how hot and red his face was turning and that was answer enough for Zelda.

"You're not like me, Link," she said. "You have the chance to be with someone you truly care for. Don't take that for granted."

Link stayed quiet for a moment, rolling her words in his thoughts before answering. For a second, he forgot about Ilia and thought about Zelda and her future.

"I thought you do love your fiancé," he said, almost in the form of a question.

"I do," Zelda said. "But truthfully, it's difficult for me to find the time to truly love someone."

"I see," Link replied flatly. He couldn't find any other words. He found it difficult to talk about Zelda's love when he, himself, had never acknowledged such feelings for anyone else. He cared for Ilia, there was no doubt, but love was something he never really acquainted himself with. Even so, Link couldn't protest against the images of Ilia's smiling face filling his mind. He didn't want to.

Both of them grew quiet and Link began to stare out the window again at the rain falling onto the castle grounds. His thoughts were soon invaded with images of Ordon once more. He could remember the rainy day where he had helped a fairly frantic Ilia try to rescue the laundry from the clotheslines before they were soaked. As a reward, Ilia made him some warm sweets and gave him a quick hug. Now that he thought about it, her hug was much sweeter than those treats.

He heard the rustling of Zelda's gown and assumed that she was walking back to her seat. He had to admit that Zelda's words were true. He didn't want to forget about Ilia but the thought of seeing her again after so many years stirred his anxiety. She had been the last one to bid him farewell when he left but he doubt that she would be the first to greet him when he returned. Still, Link couldn't help but smile at the thought of it.

* * *

><p>Ordon wasn't the only place that Link hadn't visited in some time.<p>

It was quiet in the Mirror Chamber that night. To anyone, it might have been somewhat eerie but Link didn't mind. That place was far too familiar. He sat cross legged on the stone alter, dressed in a simple green tunic and pants, observing the jagged edges of what used to be the Mirror of Twilight. Breathing in the cool evening air, Link pondered what kind of life Midna was living now. The thought of her sitting quietly inside the Twilight Palace while political affairs were taken care made him chuckle softly.

"I don't get it, Midna," Link said out loud into the lonely atmosphere. "You'd probably call me stupid if you were here."

He recalled the time they had returned from the Temple of Time with the damaged Dominion Rod. Midna had pressed that they should go on to find ways to restore the mystic staff's power but when Link received a letter from Renado about Ilia, the two of them immediately found themselves on their way back to Kakariko. After running back and forth from the Hidden Village to Kakariko, Midna had asked him, "That girl, how much does she mean to you?"

"She's been my friend since we were kids," Link tried to answer plainly.

Midna didn't pressure him with more questions, possibly after noting his nervousness.

When Ilia had finally regained her memories, for the first time since she had been kidnapped, she smiled at him. It wasn't the smile she gave him when she thanked him, believing that he was a kindhearted stranger. With her memories restored, Ilia had smiled at him the way she had done back in Ordon, that warm, sweet smile that only Ilia could give him. At that instant, Link remembered he had the strongest urge to reach out and embrace her. But the same uncomfortable twinge in his stomach held him back and he only returned her smile in silence. What had he been afraid of?

Maybe he was terrified that she wouldn't—

A particularly strong gust of wind blew through the Chamber, forcing Link to pull an arm over his face to shield his eyes from the barrage of sand. The wind tugged at his clothes and when it found the rope around his neck, Link could feel horse charm being drawn out from beneath his tunic. Swiftly, he caught the whistle with his free hand the moment it slipped out from beneath the cloth. Then, strangely, the wind began to die down.

Link lowered his arm slowly in bewilderment, glancing down at the charm still clenched in his other hand. After unfolding his fingers, Link discovered some shimmering dust sprinkled cross his palm and the whistle. For a moment, he furrowed his eyebrows, puzzled, but eventually a possible answer brewed in his mind.

Turning his head up, Link stared at the broken Mirror of Twilight, remembering the day Midna shattered it. He remembered watching in awe beside Zelda as the once powerful artifact was turned into nothing more than glittering specs falling into the sand.

The Hero grinned, closed his fingers protectively over the horse whistle and held it close to his chest.

"You're direct as always, Midna."

* * *

><p>Epona appeared even more eager than Link to be back in the Ordona Province. Link directed her as he normally did but Epona was moving through the woods much faster than he was steering her reins. Eventually, he gave in and allowed her to continue at her own pace, knowing that she knew this place all too well.<p>

During the entire ride home, Link wrestled with his own thoughts. He kept visualizing different potential scenarios that would play out when he finally set foot through the gates of Ordon Village. The more he imagined the more tumbles his stomach made. There was doubt that Link planned to visit every member of the village to catch up on the events he had missed during the years he spent in Castle Town. He had some ideas as to how things might unfold with them. Fado, Rusl, and Jaggle would invite Link to their homes where their wives and kids would all join them and converse over some delicious pumpkin tea. Link knew the kids would probably tug him away from the parents at some point and ask him to play with them. He was curious to see how much they've grown, especially Colin. Such thoughts almost urged Link to dig his heels into Epona's side to rush her pace but a sudden image of Mayor Bo and his daughter stopped him.

It wasn't so much the mayor. No. Link was more than happy to sit down and talk with Bo about his travels and life in the military. It was the thought of his daughter that made Link pulled on Epona's reins to make her come to a complete halt. Would she scold him for leaving? Would she smile that he had finally returned home? So many different scenes invaded his mind and Link's grip on Epona's rein tightened.

"L—Link!"

The Hero looked up from Epona's mane, recognizing that manly voice.

Rusl stood before him and his mare, beaming in astonishment.

"Hi Rusl," Link said and returned his happy smile.

"You didn't tell anyone you were coming back."

Rusl adjusted the strap on the bag he was holding and walked toward to him. Swiftly, Link leap off Epona and took her reins into his hand when he reached the ground. Rusl's strong hand clasped onto his shoulder as he laughed heartily.

"Wait 'till everyone else sees that you're back," the blacksmith voiced cheerfully. "It's been too long, Link. How have you been? What's it like working for Princess Zelda?"

Link chuckled and began to answer all of his old friend's questions as the two of them made their way back to the village. On the way, he learned that everyone still went about their peaceful, daily lives. The kids had grown and were beginning to take on some of the responsibilities around the village. Link was eager to see Rusl and Uli's youngest daughter because the last time he met her, she was still just a newborn sleeping in Uli's arms.

Soon, Link found himself standing before his old tree-house. A wave of nostalgia passed through him while he recalled the details of the interior, having no doubts that everything was just as he had left them. Hearing Rusl's voice call to him, Link released Epona's reins, patted her on the snout and left her at the foot of his house before catching up with the blacksmith. The older man led the way into Ordon Village.

To his surprise, Link discovered a few changes to the village: the addition of a few more houses and some new faces he had never seen before. Link watched the villagers move about, tending to the crops and livestock and completing their daily chores until he heard Rusl call out for everyone's attention.

"Look who came to visit!"

Soft murmurs filled the air as the inhabitants slowed their actions to look up at Rusl and Link. Then, Link heard an oddly familiar voice call out his name from somewhere in the village.

"Link!"

He scanned his viewing for the owner of that voice and eventually his eyes caught sight of a teenage Talo running towards him. Link noted how much taller he had gotten over the years. Talo gave him a playful punch on the shoulder and laughed.

"You don't show your face around here nearly as much," he said.

"It's great to see you too," Link smirked and rustled the boy's hair.

His old friends and neighbor wasted no time forming a semi circle before Link to greet him with their warm smiles and kind words. Fado gave him a friendly slap on the back the way he always did after a hard day's work on the ranch. The parents hadn't changed much but the children sure did. When Beth came to greet him with a hug, Link saw how much taller she had gotten as well. Malo also grew but still retained his round, childish face. Uli happily allowed Link to hold her toddler daughter in his arms for a moment until she reached for her mother again. Then Colin made an appearance and Link was in for a prideful shock to see how much he'd grown into a young man. Rusl introduced Link to several of the newer inhabitants of Ordon who Link happily shook hands with.

In the midst of all the happy exchanges of overdue conversations, Link finally noted that Mayor Bo was making his way towards the crowd. The semi-circle spit in half, courteously making way for the mayor to walk up to Link. The large man held out a hand to him which Link shook without hesitation.

"Welcome home, my boy," Bo said.

"It's great to see you again, Sir," Link replied.

"Your duties in Castle Town must keep you rather busy. I expected more frequent visits from you."

Link rubbed the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly. Though, he quickly fell quiet and brought his arm back to his side when he noticed a memorable figure emerge from behind Mayor Bo's large form. He hardly noticed how quiet everyone else had gotten as well.

"Link," Ilia said simply in her soft voice. She rounded her father and stood before him. "You're back."

Link parted his lips to speak but his voice refused to produce any words. He could only nod dumbly while he observed his childhood friend. She really hadn't changed and for that, Link thanked the Goddesses above. He was glad to be looking into those same pretty green eyes that always reminded him of spring time, the same soft smile she wore, the same Ilia he had missed over the years. Immediately, memories from the time she had lost hers came flooding back to him. That time in Kakariko, he held back the urge to reach out to her. Seeing how she kept her distance, Link feared that she would push him away. But the scenario now was too similar. He had hesitated before but now…

And without thinking, Link wrapped his arms around Ilia's waist, pulling her forward into a long awaited embrace and earning a surprised gasp from her. This was something he should have done years ago. Before long, he was relieved to feel Ilia's slender arms draped around his shoulders.

"I'm home," his finally said.

When he opened his eyes and looked up, he noted Mayor Bo observing him closely. Link quickly withdrew his hands from Ilia and blushed.

"S—sorry, Sir, I—" Link stammered but Bo cut him off with a hearty laugh.

"I don't know why you're apologizing," the mayor chuckled. He placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and gave her a light shove forward, making her cheeks color. "You two should take some time to catch up. We'll have a fire and a large dinner tonight in honor of our Hero's return."

The other villagers voiced their agreements and wished Link a few more words of good will before scattering away to return to their businesses. Mayor Bo was the last to leave, but not before gesturing a few silent motions for Link to take Ilia's hand. Without another word, Link obeyed.

* * *

><p>Together, they sat on the balcony-like ledge in front of the door to Link's house. In that warm afternoon atmosphere, Link and Ilia were mostly silent, timidly listening to the buzzing insects and squawking birds. After four years of being away from her, Link had so many questions to ask and many stories to tell Ilia but he had no clue where to begin. At least, he thought, his nerves had gone away a little.<p>

"What have you been up to?" Link finally asked, mentally cursing himself for his lameness.

"I've been helping Father with his work," Ilia answered. "Ever since Malo began opening his store chains, many other villages have been negotiating trades with Ordon."

"You must be busier than ever."

"Only a little," Ilia giggled. "I get to travel with Father sometimes. The world outside this small village is so large and exciting. It's not a wonder why you didn't return."

"I meant to," Link murmured, understanding her completely.

Ilia gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Don't sound so sad. I never said that I blame you for not visiting. Ordon is quite a ways away from Castle Town."

Link rubbed his forearm where she had hit him and chuckled.

"I truly did mean to visit," Link said. "But a Hyrule soldier's work never seems to end."

"How is the military for you?" Ilia asked.

"Well, I usually work around the castle under my colonel and Princess Zelda," he began. Then he found himself telling her many tales about his time in the castle and some of the silliness that went about with some of the friends he had made there. Ilia would laugh every now and then at his stories, reminding him of how sweet her giggles sounded to his Hylian ears. In return, Ilia told him about her travels with her father and how they continue to settle political managements with other tribes and villages.

Link couldn't help but notice how comfortable he finally felt sitting beside her despite all the fretfulness he felt earlier. The thought of seeing her worried him before, but the moment she returned his embrace, Link knew he had nothing to fear.

"… then I accidently grabbed onto Jules's shirt," Link continued on. "Making us lose our balance and ended up in the infirmary with nasty cuts on our heads for about a week." He laughed when he finished.

"You shouldn't be so careless," Ilia said, slightly angered.

"We were just having a bit of fun," Link said innocently.

"Still, don't go getting yourself injured so much! You're going to need all the strength you can get."

Initially, Link blinked at her, astonished that she could still scold him after so many years. However, he soon found himself laughing which drew out a deeper frown from Ilia.

"I'm not joking, Link!"

Link only slowed his chuckles and shook his head.

"I've missed you so much that I even missed your nagging," Link said.

"Nagging—" Ilia gaped at his remark. "Please excuse me for—"

"Looking out for me," Link finished for her.

Ilia gave him a crossed look but it instantly melted away when Link found the courage inside of him to cup her cheeks in his palms. He watched the sun's rays illuminate the glowing redness on her face. Ilia's eyes widened for a moment as his body naturally moved in closer to hers. Link brushed his lips lightly over hers at first to see how she would react. When Ilia shifted closer to him, he grasped the opportunity and finally kissed her.

Her warms lips were extraordinarily pleasant, making Link want to kiss her more and more. His hands left her cheeks and traveled downward, stopping on her hips. He could feel Ilia's hand cup the back of his neck while the other lazily threaded through the locks of his hair. When they parted, Link smiled down at Ilia and pressed together foreheads together.

"I missed you," he breathed, as if he couldn't say it enough.

Ilia buried her face into his chest and murmured something parallel to "I did too."

They stayed like that for some time, Link holding Ilia protectively in his arms. Soon, she pulled away and eyed him with a serious expression.

"We'll have to say goodbye again," she said. "I know you didn't come back to stay."

Link felt his heart sank at her words. All this time, he had been afraid of seeing her again. He had been afraid that she would reject his feelings. But perhaps these were just masks enveloping over his true fear: leaving Ilia _again_.

Reaching out for her hands, he gave them a firm squeeze and took in a breath. He missed his chance to show her his true feelings years ago. Link knew he couldn't allow himself to make the same mistake twice.

"Come back with me," he blurted out.

His heart was racing in every direction, watching Ilia's eyes widened with astonishment. In that small silent moment, Link half-wished he possessed Zelda's unique ability to read into other people's hearts. Link saw Ilia's expression soften and a smile appeared on her lips.

"I've waited four years to hear you say that," she said.

"You mean—you will?" Link stuttered with a joyous face.

"Of course, Silly!" Ilia squeezed his hands in return. Then she lowered her voice and spoke softly to him. "I can't say goodbye to you again. I don't want to."

Link smiled and pulled her into another embrace. Out of all the kind words he had received that day, hers filled his heart with much more joy than the rest. He nuzzled into the crock of her neck and breathed in her flowery scent.

"You won't have to anymore," Link said.

And for the first time that day, Link could finally feel the weight on his heart lift away, allowing him to fully enjoy every minute of being back in Ordon. When the sun began to set, Link took Ilia's hand and the two head back into the village to help everyone prepare the large dinner that Mayor Bo had proposed. That night, the Ordon residents gathered by a large fire in the middle of their humble village and shared a delicious meal complete with singing, dancing, and seemingly endless story telling.

There was still the matter of letting Ilia's father know the important details of their chat, but Link saw the way the mayor smiled approvingly at him while he sat with Ilia by the large fire, holding her hand in his. Link assumed that Ilia had noticed her father's expression as well because she boldly pulled him into a chaste kiss in front of the entire village.

Link, as surprised as he was, did not pull away but deepened the kiss and held Ilia close. Somehow, the road ahead didn't seem so frightening anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

My first attempt at trying to write a Zelda Fanfiction has been completed! I adore Ilia because she really seems to care about Link and every scene with the two of them in the game was very touching. I never realized how hard it was to portray Link in writing due to the fact that he's supposed to be a blank hero, in a sense. But hopefully I did alright? It became kind of fluffy at the end, though. I hope you enjoyed reading this! Any comments or criticism is greatly welcomed.


End file.
